Look carefully, and see the truth
by Failstorymaker980
Summary: Natsu Dragneel finally asks his good friend Lucy Heartifila onto a date. But what happens after a little mistake? Like the saying, "one mistakes changes everything." What happens next? Read along and find out.
1. A date to remember

Hey guys!  
I was watching Fairy Tail 2014 when suddenly,  
the opening made me scream for joy!  
Will this season have more Nalu moments?!  
Will they actually kiss this time?!  
So many questions filled my mind! XD

What a better way to wait for more episodes but make a story!

**WARNING  
**  
This story might seem sad at the beginning but please just continue reading the next chapters, the story flips around soon.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I've been here waiting all day for her to come. What happened?

*flashback*

_"Hey Luce!"_

"Hey Natsu!"  
I swear every time I see that cute smile, it makes me so happy.

"Where's Happy?" Lucy asks looking around for the blue exceed.

"He's hanging out with Wendy and Carla. He's probably proud that he asked Carla out now."

"He did?!"

"Aye!"

*facepalm*

"Natsu!"

I turned around and saw my old childhood friend running toward me.

"Hey Lisanna, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you want to go somewhere."

"Um Lisanna, uh, hold up Luce."

I grabbed Lisanna by herr waist and took her to a corner.

"I feel ready to ask Lucy out. Can we go somewhere some other time?

_Lisanna looked sad for a minute, then came a smile._

"Sure. I don't mind, after all, I was going to talk to you about dating, seems as if you know what to do."

"I do, thanks to Mirajane."

"Oh onee-chan taught you?

"Yes. She knows more about love then me and my hungry mind."

"I see… well go for it!"

She walked a little far, waving goodbye, and left.  
I walked back up to Lucy, red face and said these words calmly,  
"C-can y-you come on a d-d-date with me?  
I looked up and saw a shocked face but soon turned to a face with happy tears.  
"Of course, Natsu."

*End of Flashback*

Ever since night, I've waited here outside her room and I haven't scented a single smell, not even her favorite perfume.

Something isn't right.

I kicked down the door and found, no one inside.

"Lucy?"  
I smelled around the room, not even a smell was detected.  
I looked at the desk Lucy loved to write her stories on. There was a note.

**Normal POV**

Natsu read the note…and just dropped the note and ran off, with 6 tears falling dripping.

(Note: This is Natsu's view of the note)  
_Dear Natsu,  
I know automatically you'll barge in my room as usual, so I made this note just to make things simple.  
Someone already took my heart. I'm sorry, I'm glad you ask but look like my heart was already stolen._

From,  
Lucy

(Actual Note)

Dear Natsu,  
I know automatically you'll barge in my room as usual, so I made this note just to make sure your patient.  
Lisanna already took me somewhere to get clothes. I'm sorry, I'm glad you asked but be patient.

From,  
Lucy

* * *

Yeah, it sounds depressing for me just reading it. :(  
Anyway, just please read the next chapter, i think that will end the story. :(  
I will make so more stories asap :D


	2. The misunderstanding

**Hey everyone. I'm back with my NALU story, yeah it's terrible. Exactly what my name stands for  
Anyway enjoy and R&R**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I returned to my room, with my door obviously knocked down as usual. Nothing surprising.

"Oh Lucy! That dress looks beautiful on you!"

"I know I bet Natsu would like this."

I go off to my dreamland. Nothing but Natsus everywhere holding a blonde and pink hair baby.

"Well if you're going to daydream about him, why not go see him?"

That snapped me back to reality. I almost forgot about my note. Where did it go?

I looked around. Something was weird. Normally, there would be crumbs all over my carpet and couch. I didn't see not even one crumb lying on the floor. What was going on?

I headed towards my door and found my note a little wet. Wet? Why?

"Hey Lisanna, your nose can smell like Natsu's right? Can you smell this note?"

"You don't need a nose to find out that's tears."  
_  
Tears? No crumbs, tears on the note, I think Natsu waited from me outside, and found  
the note. But why would he cry?  
_  
I thought about it a bit more.

Knowing Natsu, he does things pretty quick, and I bet he was so excited for this date, but what made the tears?

I looked at my note, think what would Natsu do.

Suddenly, I just read my note fast, and noticed something.

"Huh?" Could this what made Natsu cry?

My note looked like it was a rejection note if I read it fast.  
Lisanna did the same thing.

"Oh boy, you better find him and explain him what's going on."  
_  
Natsu… gotta think like Natsu. What would he do if he was depressed?  
Obviously he would stay inside the shadows of the building.  
_

* * *

_As you expected. I'm going to continue this and might end like i said, in a few more chapters.  
thanks for reading and please review and give me some more options. I'd like if you gave me some more suggestions too on some other anime or manga to read that's like Fairy Tail or your fav Anime.  
_


End file.
